snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
'''Brick '''is a protago-antagonist from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the male counterpart of Blossom. He only appeared in the beginning of chapter 2 and originated from the Cartoon Network show; The Powerpuff Girls. Story Brick has only made one appearance so far. He was battling alongside Boomer and Butch against Jenny. It was supposed to be a simulation but turned into a slaughter when Butch cut off Jenny's arm. After that, Nora Wakeman came to help Jenny and complained to Dr. Brisbaine about it. Dr. Brisbaine said that the boys were just too strong. Dr. Brisbaine told Boomer that his head was in the "clouds" again, and said to Weasel to place the report, the next morning, on his desk. Brick said to Boomer that he had to keep his head focused on the mission, and not to think to much about 'those girls'. It should be noted that this version of Brick is more fair and and not as ruthless as his previous incarnation. The organization responsible for their revival is called Global Defenders. Brick is shown to be more fair in a fight than Butch as he told his brother to stand down rather than let him destroy Jenny. Powers and Abilities Although Brick, or any of the Rowdyruff boys, haven't displayed any of their powers yet, he possible has the same powers that he had in the original show. Personality While it's been said the boys still fight brutally, Brick appears more fair and merciful than before. While he states their rematch with the Girls ruthlessly, It's not quite clear if he still wants revenge or at least a a fair rematch. Appearance Brick has a much different appearance than in the series. He wears totally black clothes, he only has two red stripes on his sleeves. He has red hair with a long ponytail and wears a red cap and has red eyes. While in the series Brick, wears the same shirt with a black stripe, black and pants and black sneakers as his brothers. Origin He is an antagonist from the Cartoon Network series The Powepuff Girls. He and his brothers were the male counterparts of the girls, so anything that the girls stood for, the boys would be against it, often doing the opposite of what the girls do. His ingredient is a puppy dog tail and his signature color is red. Being the leader, Brick would orchestra a lot of chaos and mishap including graffiti, terrorizing people on the streets, making a mess of things, and other chaotic things. They would often clash with the girls on every encounter and usually the battles would be long and fierce with the boys taking the upperhand later. However, the girls figured out how to beat them: Kissing. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each layed one on their perspective counterparts which in the end made the boys explode. Later on, HIM resurrected them and made them even stronger than before. However they were eventually defeated. In fan media he seems to have calmed down somewhat, showing more of a capable leadership role. Gallery Rowdyruffs.png|Rowdyruff Boys __________________________________________Brick-first_appearance.jpg|Brick's first life|link=Brick ___________________________________________BrickPPG.png|Brick's second life|link=Brick Project Rowdy Brick.jpg|Project:Rowdy|link=Brick Hanz brick lineart copy.jpg|Samurai Brick Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Male Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:Transhuman Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Antagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist